Misión
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Una imagen muestra como cada una de ellas lleva un vestido similar, una amistad dada en una misión... Leona... Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba una linda joven abrigada, pero un poco pálida por el ambiente, estaba en un tren que tenía como destina Rusia, aquella adolescente se encintraba admirando el paisaje mientras recordaba la razón por la que viaja.

_Flash Back_

_¡Pero señor, aun es muy joven para tener una misión sin respaldo_

_Necesita nuestro apoyo todavía, señor _

_Por lo menos escoja a uno de nosotros para ir con ella_

_Además esta misión lo puede hacer otra persona, no necesariamente ella._

_Era un salón oscuro con un gran monitor ahí habían dos soldados tratando de persuadir a su superior._

_Silencio ustedes dos!_

_¡Señor, si señor!_

_Esta misión es solo para ella y ella lo decidirá – dirigiéndose a una chica que estaba oculta en la oscuridad – te hablaré francamente._

_Escucho señor – contestó la chica con seriedad_

_La misión es muy sencilla para una pequeña cuadrilla pero lo dejaré todo en tus manos porque has demostrado ser muy capas. La misión consiste en ir a Rusia, te infiltrarás y trabajará de incógnito en la empresa donde últimamente hemos encontrado anomalías. Esta es tu primera misión completamente sola, a la edad de 16 años, solo se te verá nuevamente hasta que averigües algo o termine el tiempo de la misión – explicó el militar de más alto grado presente – por último, solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, ¿estás segura que podrás con la misión, Leona?_

¡HEMOS LLEGADO A RUSIA!

Ante estas palabras la joven militar vuelve en sí y mientras bajaba del tren se impresionó, la razón fue que tenía una bienvenida por parte de la empresa, aunque solo eran tres mujeres uniformadas quienes se le acercaron y la recibieron con alegría.

Tu debes ser la asistente que enviaron de Alemania – dijo una joven de cabellos largos – me llamo Carolina

Bienvenida, mi nombre es Lorelei ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – dijo otra joven con anteojos

Mi nombre es Leo… quiero decir Selene – en este caso Leona tiene que guardar su identidad y pasar desapercibida por lo que tiene que tener otra nombre

Muy bien Selene – dijo una mujer mas mayor y rubia – ven con nosotras te llevaremos a donde trabajamos, espero que te guste. Se que suena apresurado pero hoy nada mas te daremos el recorrido, a partir de mañana empezarás a trabajar.

¿Y mi equipaje?

No te preocupes, ya está en camino a tu hotel

A Leona le pareció que esta gente era muy ingenua con excepción de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios ya que sentía algo extraño al estar con ella. Carolina se acercó a Leona.

Ella es Mature, es una de las asistentes personales del jefe, s muy buena y agradable – Leona había escuchado todas estas palabras con mucha atención

No estamos acostumbradas a recibir a nueva compañeras por lo que cuando hay una nueva siempre nos emocionamos – explicaba Lorelei – por lo que hacemos grupos de bienvenida y ahora nos tocó a nosotras

Pero yo solo me voy a quedar por dos semanas – dijo con frialdad la chica peliazul

Aun así es bueno tener a una nueva compañera – dijo Mature en lo que se detenía – hemos llegado

El grupo de chicas se detuvo enfrente de un gran edificio empresarial. Leona solo contemplaba de "pies a cabeza" aquel edificio, pero no por su magnificencia si no para encontrar puntos clave.

Selene, despierte – era Carolina quien llamaba la atención de la joven concentrada – vamos a entrar

Si, de acuerdo – afirmo la chica fría

Entonces las tres chicas comenzaron a darle el recorrido a la joven nueva: oficinas, salas, escaleras entre otras cosas. Leona estaba poniendo atención a todo y a cada persona que conocía a tal grado que se percató que casi todo el edificio estaba habitado por puras mujeres. Así se mantuvieron hasta llegar al penúltimo piso donde le dicen que hasta ahí llegan ya que en el último esté el jefe y no lo pueden ver solo con cita por que no sabes cuando estará presente y que en el penúltimo piso se guardan los archivos pero solo se ven con permiso. Esas normas llamaron la atención de la militar. Fue entonces que Mature le enseñó su oficina, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos trabajos mientras que Leona le revisaba y preparaba su oficina para empezar su trabajo cuanto antes para así tener mas tiempo de investigar.

¿¡Qué es esto? – La joven se sorprendió al ver lo que le tocaba hacer, era una labor muy sencilla para ella, el motivo es muy simple, ella siempre lo ejecutaba en la base militar por causa de un desorganizado Ralf Jones.

_Achu! – estornudó un soldado_

_¿Estás bien Ralf? – preguntó su amigo_

_Si, creo que alguien se acordó de mi _

Al terminar empezó a infiltrarse en la computadora de la compañía pero no encontraba nada. Así pasaron los primeros días sin ninguna novedad por parte de la empresa pero sus compañeras Lorelei y Carolina se impresionaban de su eficiencia y de su falta de socialización.

Están eficiente – dijo la chica con anteojos – ¿no lo crees Carolina?

Pero es muy reservada – respondía la joven de cabellos largos – que mala suerte que no la podamos convencer se hacer nuestro trabajo.

¿Qué cosas dices?

Bueno, no me culpes por tratar, Lorelei, pero aunque lo intentara no podría convencer a "Robo Selene"

¡¡¡Se puede saber de que murmuran! – interrumpió una mujer de cabello corto y negro

DE nada señorita Vice – contestaron las dos jóvenes aterradas

Solo comentábamos lo buena que es la nueva

Así que ella es la nueva – en eso, Vice, se empezó a sentir un poco aturdida

¿Esta bien señorita? – preguntaron angustiadas las jóvenes

No se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, pero… - se paró firme – ustedes… ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Si señorita – y se fueron corriendo

En esos momentos aparece otra mujer de cara más amigable.

No seas tan mala Vice, por eso todos te ven como un ogro

¡Ja, deja de burlarte de mi Mature "la salvadora"

Deja que me divierta, por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¡Ah, yo solo me detuve a disipar una aves chismosas ya enterarme de la nueva

Te refieres a Selene, es una buena chica pero introvertida

Pero ella es algo mas

Así que lo sentiste

¡¿Qué, eso quiere decir que…

Si… creo creo que lo mas conveniente es acercarnos

Por otro lado, Leona registraba todos los rincones de la computadora pero todos se detenían en la sala de archivos, en cuanto al nombre del jefe verdadero siempre era rechazado y se ponía una pantalla en rojo con una letra R negra y se tapizaba con puras Rs la pantalla, fue cuando interrumpieron Mature y Vice, reaccionando rápido cambio la vista de la pantalla y puso su trabajo.

Hola Selene ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – dijo la pelinegra

Bien ¿Por qué? ¿qué se te ofrece? – en ese momento voltea a ver a Vice

¡OH! Discúlpame, Selene ella es Vice mi compañera. Selene-Vice, Vice-Selene – Mature acabó con las presentación

Mature y yo somos las supervisoras

Yo creí que eran las secretarias del jefe – dijo la peliazul

Bueno, eso también somos pero nos gusta mas el termino de asistentes personales

Por otro lado, Selene ¿tienes la tarde libre?

Yo… no, no

Pero como que no, ya has terminado con tu trabajo de la semana y todavía dices que no

Es que no me gusta salir mucho – respondió la joven fría

Vamos, sal con nosotras

Es un honor salir con las personas con mas poder en este edificio – termino de decir Vice

Al escuchar lo último, Leona no lo pensó ni dos veces y acepto, las tres se dispusieron a salir al terminar su turno.


	2. Chapter 2

_Por otro lado, Selene ¿tienes la tarde libre?_

_Yo… no, no_

_Pero como que no, ya has terminado con tu trabajo de la semana y todavía dices que no_

_Es que no me gusta salir mucho – respondió la joven fría_

_Vamos, sal con nosotras_

_Es un honor salir con las personas con mas poder en este edificio – termino de decir Vice_

_Al escuchar lo último, Leona no lo pensó ni dos veces y acepto, las tres se dispusieron a salir al terminar su turno._

Primero fueron a un café.

Selene, eres una experta en tu trabajo ¿Por qué? ¿acaso ya lo hacías?

Pues he tenido mucha practica

Sin embargo eres muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 16

Tan joven y trabajando en las grandes empresas

Si, pero ustedes ¿Qué hacen?

Nosotras solo organizamos las cosas más importantes de nuestro jefe – dijo Vice

Nada importante, mejor platícanos de ti – había cambiado el tema Mature

Ante al cambio del tema de conversación, Leona de cierta forma se lamento, ya que a lado de esas dos damas se sentía muy bien, le habla mas como si fueran amigas de años, como hermanas, se sentía bien, hasta pudo figurar una mueca de alegría, su primera expreción de alegría sincera dentro de una misión, fue cuando escuchó.

¡¡¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS! – Por parte de unas alegres Mature y Vice

Al escuchar esa frase en voz de sus compañeras, la tomaron presa y la llevaron a todas las tiendas departamentales que encontraron, no podía creer lo compradoras compulsivas que eran ellas, pero ella se sentía bien en su compañía. En una tienda encontraron un vestido muy bonito, blanco con negro, Mature se enamoró de él y se lo probó inmediatamente, en lo que se cambiaba, Vice vio el mismo modelo pero la parte blanca la tenía roja, Leona veía como las chicas se preparaban. Finalmente Mature y Vice salieron, cuando se estaban halagando una a la otra ambas vieron un tercer y último vestido del mismo modelo, esta vez en azul con negro, no volvieron a pensar y vistieron a la peliazul. Las tres se veían como grandes amigas. Continuaron comprando accesorios para completar el vestido, zapatos, medias, un collar sencillo. Era la primera vez que Leona iba de compras, todo siempre se lo habían dado los militares.

Cuando alfil regresó a su hotel y se despidió de sus ahora amigas, Leona subió a su habitación y se recostó, recordó y se puso a pensar que ese día era el más raro y agradable que ha tenido, estaba tan feliz que esa tarde había olvidado su misión, algo muy raro en ella.

Que día mas raro, pero fue muy divertido. En fin… mañana seguiré con la misión, no es malo tener un día de descanso debes en cuando – se dejó la joven más fría de su grupo de mercenarios.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de un edificio vecino que daba buena vista a la habitación de la joven militar, se encontraba un hombre de aparente edad mayor.

Nos volvemos a encontrar pequeña Leona, ya han pasado 6 años – se dijo a si mismo – Mature, Vice – mientras que las mujeres mencionadas aparecen

Señor – fue la respuesta por ambas

La han tratado bien, sigan protegiéndola

Si amo

Entonces el hombre da un chasquido con sus dedos y se esfuman los tres con el viento.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Leona salió con Mature y Vice, desde ese entonces la chica ha cambiado, se muestra más amable y calida, claro que sin olvidar su misión, creo que hasta le iba mejor. Aun así no podía encontrar la causa de la anomalía ni el nombre del dueño de la empresa, solo había encontrado que últimamente el jefe se ha reunido con un sujeto muy extraño y que de ahí proviene todo el asunto.

Necesito entrar en los archivos, pero ¿Cómo?

Mientras que la peliazul suspiraba escuchó una conversación de Carolina y Lorelei.

¿Ya sabes la nueva noticia, Lorelei?

¿Ahora qué? ¿qué sucede, Carolina?

Este fin de semana será la reunión de las empresas y se rumora que una de nosotras podrá ir.

Si, yo también lo escuché, me encantaría ir porque ahí va mucha gente importante

¿Y sabes lo mejor? Todo se llevará acabo en el nuevo hotel en Rammstein

No puede ser, eso quiere decir que…

¡Si! También es posible ir al concurso de cantantes donde tocará…

Todo esto lo escuchó Leona – Así que una reunión, eso es interesante pero… ¿cómo entraré?

¡Selene! – una dama elegante llama la atención de nuestro soldado

¡Mande!... ¿qué pasa, Mature? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Es que te estaba buscando

¿Para qué?

No se si te has enterado pero va a haber una reunión de empresas en Rammstein y quería saber si terminaste tu trabajo para que puedas ir

Quieres decir que me invitas ¿por qué? No es que te cuestione pero… ¿yo?

Te entiendo pero no te preocupes, es por buenas razones: una, tu eres una gran trabajadora y has demostrado ser muy capaz; y dos, eres una persona confiable, eres una gran amiga – estas últimas palabras alegraron el corazón de la adolescente – entonces, ¿aceptas?

Por supuesto, ¿qué necesito llevar?

Pues iremos tú, Vice y yo, estaremos este fin de semana, mmm… pues lleva cosas básicas… y claro, no debe de faltar, el vestido que compramos la otra vez

No hay problema, lo llevaré

Por último, antes de que me valla quiero que archives estos papeles en el penúltimo piso

¿qué?

Si, lo siento, es trabajo de Vice pero la muy descuidada se le olvidó y se me ocurrió pedírtelo, pero si tu no quieres…

No, no, está bien para mí, será un placer hacerlo

¿Segura?

Si, ¿pero no necesito saber la clave?

Cierto, casi se me olvida decírtela – se acerca a la joven y le susurra en el oído

¿esa es la clave? ¿es algo extraña?

¿Tú crees? Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, por favor has lo que te pedí ¿esta bien, adiós y prepárate para el viaje

Terminado este encuentro la chica solo pensaba en que llevaría - ¿qué debo de llevar? Se que esto será grandioso… hay… pero – fue cuando vio los papeles – debo de entrar y terminar mi misión.

Leona recuperó la compostura y se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de archivos. Llegando allí revisó los papeles que llevaba y los ordenó fue entonces que comenzó a buscar pero no lograba encontrar evidencia, cada vez que creía encontrar algo era siempre bien justificado, era todo inútil, creía que iba a incumplir su misión hasta que.

¿Qué es esto, el documento original de la empresa… esta bajo el nombre de Rugal Bernstein, no se porque pero se me es familiar el nombre. Lastima que solo encontré esto, ¿umm? – fue cuando la joven se dio cuenta en una hoja – esta hoja es muy extraña, tiene un símbolo que no es de la empresa, tiene forma circular con 8 rallas y con una lista de nombres… de los que conozco están Mature y Vice… ¿qué?... también estoy yo… ¿por qué? ¿qué quiere decir?... no lo se, pero… me lo llevaré para investigarlo en la base.

La chica salió de la sala sin darse cuenta que había sido espiada, solo sintió una brisa anormal y un extraño mareo, fue cuando se le apareció Vice.

Hola Selene, te ves algo rara ¿estás bien?

Si, estoy bien, solo sentí un leve mareo, eso es todo

¿estás segura? No quiero que te enfermes, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Yo, nada en especial, solo acomodé unos papeles que me dio Mature ¿creo que eran tuyos?

¡Qué! O no, se me había olvidado – Leona se rió al escuchar semejante respuesta – No te rías, es que me dormí sin querer y se me olvidaron. Pero no le digas a nadie, menos a Carolina y Lorelei porque siempre las regaño de que no se debe descansar en el trabajo

Está bien, guardaré el secreto

Por eso me agradas, bueno, ven, vamos a bajo a tomar un café y a ver que planeamos para el viaje

¿Eh?

¿Qué? ¿Mature no te dijo?

Si, si me lo dijo pero aun falta, no crees que es muy pronto para planear

Nunca es muy pronto

Fue como ambas bajan para tomar un café y relajarse al momento de hacer planes.


	3. Chapter 3

En el centro de un parque, apenas iniciaba el día, se encontraban tres mujeres con maletas.

Así que aquí es Rammstein, ¿no es maravilloso? ¿Mature? ¿Vice?

Sí, pero tranquilízate Selene, pareces como si nunca hubieras viajado

No digas eso Vice, es que es la primera vez que ve algo tan bonito

¿Nunca habías visto algo así? Bueno, disfrútalo. Mature y yo hemos estado aquí varias veces

¿En serio?... claro, con eso de que son las asistentes del jefe deben de venir cada año

¿Cómo es que adivinas mi pequeña?

No lo se, creo que es algo natural, Vice

Ante tal contestación las tres amigas se empezaron a reír, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a su lujoso hotel en Rammstein. Las jóvenes inmediatamente se dirigieron a la recepción y pidieron su reservación, subieron su equipaje y al momento de entrar a su habitación.

Esto es enorme, esto no es una habitación es un departamento – decía la joven peliazul muy impactada por el tamaño de la habitación – ¿cómo es posible?

No te exaltes Selene, es solo la suite de lujo, siempre la pedimos todos los años

Además solo estas viendo la entrada, aun falta ver donde vamos a dormir

Esto es demasiado grande, incluso para una cuadrilla – no dejaba de maravillarse

Vamos, se que es grande pero no tanto ¿o si?

Pues no lo sabrá hasta terminar de ver la habitación

Leona se sentía como una pequeña niña ingenua en una gran caja de juguetes, estaba muy alegre e impresionada. Tubo un recorrido por parte de sus compañeras, nunca se había dado cuenta de que tan grande y maravilloso era un lujoso hotel, solo estaba en ellos mientras espiaban a alguien en alguna misión.

¡Qué maravilloso! Y díganme ¿qué haremos primero? – decía aun entusiasmada

Tranquilízate un poco y veremos el itinerario

Tiene razón Mature. Selene no te apresures, si, y dinos lo que haremos

Déjame revisar – sacó un portafolio, lo abrió y empezó a leer- según esto, hoy llegarán los representantes y se estarán registrando, habrá una pequeña celebración de bienvenida esta noche…

¿Ah? Que aburrido

Silencio Vice, deja que termine, Selene ve a la parte importante, por favor

Si… – continuó la chica – mañana, en la tarde, se efectuará la gran reunión

Entonces será hasta mañana

Eso quiere decir que tenemos toda la tarde y noche libre

Si… esperen… ¿no asistiremos a la cena de bienvenida? – preguntó Leona

Claro que no Selene, esas cosas son muy aburridas

Te lo decimos por experiencia

Entonces que haremos, ¿Mature? ¿Vice?

Tu solo arréglate y ponte el vestido que compramos porque saldremos

Pero…

Ningún pero, tú solo prepárate

Las señoritas convencieron a la chica, ahora no tan fría, de que se alistará y no se preocupara.

¿Qué estarán planeando? ¿qué haremos? ¿Dónde iremos? – eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Leona

¡Vamos Selene, reacciona y apúrate! – le gritaban

La chica no entendía por lo que se alistó a prisa para así intentar entender mejor a sus amigas.

¡Ya estoy lista! – expresó la joven militar

Muy bien

Ya que estamos listas, salgamos

¿Pero a donde? – seguía en duda

¡Al centro de la ciudad!

Las señoritas salieron de su hotel y tomaron un taxi que las llevó al centro de la ciudad.

¡Hemos llegado! – dijo la mujer rubia

¿A dónde? – interrogó la peliazul

Pues al centro comercial más grande

¿Otra vez en un centro comercial?

¿Qué? – dijo la pelinegra

No nada – termino de decir la más joven

Así fue como fueron de compras pero solo por un breve momento, tan breve que no se lo esperaba Leona, realmente le sorprendió estar solo media hora, a diferencia de la primera vez que la llevaron de compras donde estuvieron por casi toda la tarde, pero ellas ya conocen la ciudad por lo que ya no lo sintió tan extraño. De ahí se fueron a recorrer toda la ciudad, Mature y Vice hicieron de guías turísticas para la chica, era grandioso. Las amigas de la recluta no se comportaban como de costumbre; era como si la estuvieran mimando, consintiendo; era realmente extraño, ellas siempre habían bromas pero nunca perdían la compostura, siempre comiendo en lugares elegante, mínimo en un café, pero ahora compraron comida para llevar y así no estropear el gran recorrido. Todo era magnifico, Leona era más feliz que nunca.

Que divertido es todo esto, parecen como vacaciones, me gustaría que el comandante Heidern estuviera aquí… - fue cuando Leona recordó su misión - … pero al final volveré y seguiré adelante… no importa

¿En que piensas, Selene?

Te vamos a dejar a tras si no te apuras

¡Si! Ya voy – dijo la chica con entusiasmo en lo que pensaba – aunque esto termine lo recordaré por siempre y se lo contaré al comandante, pero… - la verdad comenzaba a haber conflicto en el corazón de la joven pero por otro lado había alguien mirando

¿Qué pasa Selene?

No, nada me pasa Mature, solo recordaba que después… - hablaba disminuyendo su tono de voz

Vamos dilo

Ya déjala Vice, que yo se lo que la alegrará

En eso las tres señoritas llegan aun parque que tenía mucha gente.

¿A dónde nos trajiste? – preguntó con gran curiosidad la adolescente

Hoy es el concurso de bandas aquí, en Rammstein, y todos saben que es realmente espectacular – dijo Vice

Aquí vienen a tocar bandas importantes y si eres nuevo es un buen lugar para hacerte popular – agregó Mature

¡Wow! Yo no sabía de un espectáculo como este, ¿podemos quedarnos?

Esa es la idea

Fue como las tres se quedaron escuchando a las bandas. Mature y Vice disfrutaban de la música, a veces gritaban como un par de adolescentes, en otra una chicas les taparon la vista pero no se dejaron por lo que las quitaron aunque después volvieron para buscar pleito pero justo a tiempo llegó un policía, aunque no ayudó de mucho porque Mature y Vice los vencieron de un golpe a todo aquel que las tapaba la vista, Leona solo reía cada vez que ellas hacían alguna tontería. En otra, un chico trasto de invitar a Leona, la cual le iba a dar su merecido pero no se esperaba que lo hicieran antes Mature y Vice, todo era tan divertido.

Así paso el tiempo hasta anochecer, aunque era temprano ya se podía observar la luna, una bella luna llena de fondo.

Miren ya es algo tarde

Y ese milagro tuyo, Vice, tu nunca ves tu reloj

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso de tu parte, Selene

Ya dejen de pelear… - Mature fue interrumpida por el grito de las chicas de la multitud

¿Y ahora que? – se dijo Vice

No lo se, parece ser otro cantante – le contestó su amiga – vamos a escucharlo

Las muchachas se quedaron observando pero por la multitud no podían ver al cantante, únicamente podían escucharlo. Mature y Vice querían saber quien era hasta se pararon sobre unas chica mientras que la joven de Leona solo cerraba los ojos para escuchar con el corazón aquella canción.


	4. Chapter 4

Miren ya es algo tarde

Y ese milagro tuyo, Vice, tu nunca ves tu reloj

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso de tu parte, Selene

Ya dejen de pelear… - Mature fue interrumpida por el grito de las chicas de la multitud

¿Y ahora que? – se dijo Vice

No lo se, parece ser otro cantante – le contestó su amiga – vamos a escucharlo

Las muchachas se quedaron observando pero por la multitud no podían ver al cantante, únicamente podían escucharlo. Mature y Vice querían saber quien era hasta se pararon sobre unas chicas, hubo una gran lucha entre mujeres.

Pero Leona, por otra parte, solo se quedaba sentada porque le gustaba mucho la canción, sentía el sentimiento que transmitía aunque fuera música rock, fue entonces cuando la multitud se abrió paso, ya que Mature y Vice lograron derrotar a un grupo de adolescentes, y la chica peliazul vio al perteneciente de la voz que la hizo sentir… soñada; un joven alto, apuesto, cabello corto, con un buen cuerpo y ojos penetrantes, al ver esos ojos no pudo describir la sensación pero era como si ya lo conociera. Esto provocó que la joven se parara y sintiera un mareo; Mature y Vice se percataron y se dieron una extraña mirada.

Salgamos de aquí antes de que algo pase – dijo la rubia a su compañera. Después de esto, ambas tomaron a Leona y se la llevaron

_Aquel cantante tocaba su música, casi nunca ponía atención a su público solo aquella chica peliazul, que por un instante intercambió miradas, el quedó paralizado por un segundo pero de ahí siguió con el concierto al ver como se la llevaban, no le prestó gran importancia._

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntaba Leona mientras que se liberaba de sus acompañantes y seguían caminando

Nada, solo que ya es muy tarde – respondió la mas madura

Alto, ¿díganme que pasa? – seguía en duda

Es solo que… - no sabía que decir

Selene, queremos que nos acompañes a conocer a alguien muy importante – interrumpió Mature para salvar a su amiga

¿Y por eso me tenían que jalar de esa manera?

Discúlpanos pero es que senos va a hacer tarde si no nos damos prisa

¿¡Qué? – no entendía nada

Si, suena tonto pero…

Está bien, era por eso que Vice veía tanto su reloj, vamos – accedió la peliazul

Pero… ¿Por qué tan enojada? – cambió el tema la pelinegra

¿De qué me hablas, Vice?

Pues que te disgustó que te sacáramos del concierto… me preguntó ¿Por qué, ¿tu qué opinas Mature?

¿Qué no es obvio? Fue por el último cantante – contestó

¡No es verdad!

Entonces… ¿Por qué te enojas? – seguía insistiendo Vice

Di la verdad Selene, ¿te gustó?

No te culpo, era un primor, alto, guapo, pelirrojo y se veía fuerte

Cállate – dijo la chica sonrojada al recordarlo por la descripción de su compañera

Vaya, nunca te había visto tan enojada y roja… ¿te acuerdas de su nombre, Mature?

Creo que si Vice, era… como era… como era… iniciaba con I… Io… Io… Iri… ¡Iori!

Que bonito nombre – dijo muy soñada

¡Siiiiiiiii! Te gusta, te gusta, si te gustas – empezaron a gritar las Mature y Vice a los cuatro vientos

Así siguieron caminando, aquellas dos no dejaban de molestar a Leona, era realmente vergonzoso para ella, pero se callaron cuando llegaron a otro parque, un solitario pero hermoso parque.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo la chica militar, la verdad nunca ha estado en ese lugar antes pero se le hacía familiar, era por la presencia. Fue cuando dio la vuelta y vio aquel hombre, un hombre alto, rubio con los costados de color negro, bien vestido. La chica estaba atónita.

Mature y Vice se inclinaron ante él – Señor. Hemos cumplido su mandato

Bien hecho

¿Quién eres tú? – la joven no sabía que hacer, lo conocía o no, era su mayor pregunta

Tranquila, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos… Leona ¿acaso no me reconoces?

En eso la adolescente entra en un estado de sorpresa, en su cabeza solo recorrían dudas y preguntas: como era posible que alguien conociera su nombre, entonces ellos saben que ella es una militar; pero no solo eso, el hombre, ese hombre ya lo conoce pero… de donde, no recuerda do donde; era una confusión hasta que aquel hombre la toma del hombro.

¿P- Padre? ¿Eres tú? – dijo una débil voz

No exactamente, pero puedes confiar en mí

Entonces ¿quién eres?

Soy Goenitz. Cálmate y relájate, debes estar confundida pero todo te lo explicaré pero para poder ayudarte me debes contestar con la verdad – nuestra militar asintió con la cabeza – por favor dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste sed de sangre?

¿¡Qué? – ante aquella pregunta ni supo que pensar, aquel hombre sabe más de ella que ella misma, eso nunca lo comentó, pero ante la situación, confió en aquel hombre y contestó – he… pues… hace unos minutos atrás…

¿Y desde cuando los tienes?

Desde unos meses atrás

¡Unos meses! – la sorpresa calló sobre Mature

Eso sería imposible, la sed de sangre ya la habría consumido – agregó Vice

¿Qué me está pasando, señor?

Nada, mi pequeña, tú tienes un poder interno pero es muy fuerte para ti, porque aun eres muy joven, por eso vine aquí, para ayudarte. No queremos perder a alguien de buen poder como el tuyo

¿Qué harás?

Goenitz se encontraba frente a frente con Leona, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. En esos momentos empezó a fluir energía a través de sus cuerpos fue cuando se levantó una columna de luz, la cual se alzó alrededor de ellos.

¿Qué pasa, Mature? ¿No entiendo nada?

Está liberando la energía de ella… que poder tiene

La columna desapareció como vino y salió Goenitz quien tenía en brazos a una inconsciente Leona.

Terminadas las dos semanas, Leona volvió a la base militar donde presentaba su reporte ante sus superiores, en especial al comandante Heidern.

Como tu comandante he leído el reporte y has hecho un buen trabajo aunque solo sea un nombre… Rugal Bernstein, con eso es suficiente

Gracias Señor

¿Es todo lo que hay que reportar?

Si señor, señor

Leona, puedes retirarte – la militar salió de la sala

¡Ralf! ¡Clark! – ordenó el comandante

Si señor – contestaron a la par

¿Notaron algo diferente en ella?

Personalmente…

No señor… ¿por qué pregunta, señor?

Por nada, es solo que… son solo ideas mías… - Sin embargo sus presentimientos eran ciertos, aquella joven, después de salir, solo recordó el rostro de Goenitz e inmediatamente sintió un pequeño disturbio de sangre que olvidó.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro y desconocido se encontraban tres personas.

Señor, ¿cree usted que haya sido una buena idea?

Si, Vice, ella tenía el poder de su padre más el suyo, era demasiado para soportarlo y hubiera hecho un caos que rebelaría nuestra existencia antes de tiempo.

Entendemos eso, pero hubiera sido bueno que no borrara su memoria, ella ya era nuestra aliada

Mature ¿acaso te encariñaste con ella? Recuerden que su misión era solo vigilarla.

Pero ahora que no nos recuerda, ¿usted cree que cunado sea el momento se convierta en nuestra aliada y reaccione de la misma forma cuando lo vuelva a ver?

Si lo fue ahora lo volverá a ser en el futuro, ella olvidó aquel incidente por lo que estará bien, no te preocupes de más, Mature, Vice.1

Espero que si – mientras veía en un rincón el vestido que se compró Leona y sobre de este la lista. Se despidieron de aquella joven fría la cual le descubrieron un corazón, pero por cuestiones de poder tuvieron que borrar aquellos momentos alegres y volverla fría otra vez.

FIN.


End file.
